Te amo mesmo estando longe
by The sad Blue Demon
Summary: Matt tem de viajar com sua banda mas são quatro meses fora... Tai agüenta? Na realidade, o título está nada a ver... Já que os quatro meses nem serão descritos direitoacho. YAOI, Yamachicomo sempre. Leaim e Reviewem por favor. Completo
1. Capítulo 1

****

N.A.: Oi gentteee!!!! Td blz com vcs??? Espero q sim...comigo tah...soh q eu toh tentando terminar a minha outra fic, soh q como eu toh escrevendo primero em ingles, axo q vai demorar um poko....+ agüentem as pontas q as ferias tao kuase aí entaum eu voh andar + rapido...essa escola q não me dah tempo d escrever e postar...

Falando d escola, essa aki eu começei na aula de geografia...hehe...

Como eu sempre aviso....ISSO EH YAOI!!!! ou seja, se vc não gosta de kra x kra entaum sai jah dakiiiii!!!! Eh um Yamachi.

Aí vou eu...me desejem sorte....Espero q 6 gostem...

------#------

Te amo mesmo estando longe

Estavam no aeroporto. É, a realidade é dura. Iam se separar por um tempo. Quatro meses, um sem o outro, e quatro meses era a data mais próxima, se Matt não tivesse convencido o seu empresário seria mais tempo ainda.

É. Matt e sua banda iam fazer alguns shows fora do Japão, estavam indo para muito longe. Iam pro Brasil (N.A.:hehe) , depois pros EUA, passariam dois meses em cada país. 

Chegou a hora da despedida. Tai sentiu isso. Não só isso como as lágrimas que começaram a rolar silenciosamente pelo seu rosto. Matt enxugou-as com seu dedo. Abraçou-o.

"Eu vou voltar, sabia?" disse ele carinhosamente "Não é o fim o mundo."

"É, eu sei, mas quatro meses é bastante mesmo assim."

"Eu sei."

Se abraçaram uma última vez, Matt pegou sua mala e saiu de vista. Tai saiu e foi correndo pro lugar onde se vê os aviões decolando(N.A.: espero q vcs entendam onde eu estou me situando aí).

Sua última visão de Matt foi ele sorrindo um sorriso de "tchau" e acenando. Tai ficou olhando o avião ir embora. Quando o avião saiu de vista Tai desceu lentamente as escadas e pegou o ônibus pra casa.

Ele estava morando na casa de Matt, tinha se mudado. Estava completamente sozinho, o pai de Matt também estava fora do país.

Ligou a rádio e estava tocando Can't Get Away do Third Eye Blind (N.A.: Gente, essa musica faz parte do novo cd deles que foi lançado nos EUA e que eu estou esperando ansiosamente aqui^^).

"_I can't get away from you..." _e assim continuava a música, falando de saudades e tudo. Tai tinha vontade de chorar. Ouviu a música calmamente. Gostava dela. Quando acabou, desligou a rádio. O telefone tocou.

"Alô?" falou Tai, com a voz grossa por causa das lágrimas

"Tai? O que foi?" quem falou foi a voz de Sora, a melhor amiga de Tai "O Matt tá fora da cidade?"

A resposta foi um gemido doído(N.A.: cs entenderam, espero)

"Ohhh Tai, calma, ele vai voltar...quanto tempo ele vai ficar fora dessa vez?"

"Quatro meses" voz ainda grossa

"Calma vai dar tudo certo...Vai pro parque, eu vô pra lá, tá?"

"Tá"

Ele desligou e saiu de casa. No parque ele encontrou não só Sora, como todos os seus amigos: Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody.

Sentaram no chão. Sora falou em primeiro.

"Como você tá se sentindo?"

"Horrível...Mesmo sabendo que ele vai voltar, ele me faz MUITA falta...*snif* brigada por estarem aqui..."

"A gente sempre vai estar aí pra você Tai, somos seus amigos e eu sou sua irmã" falou Kari carinhosamente.

"É Tai, a gente te adora!! Nunca te deixaríamos!!" falou Mimi

"Brigada gente..." disse Tai meio encabulado

"Não precisa agradecer" disse Izzy sorrindo.

Conversaram por mais tempo e foram todos para casa. Kari sugeriu que o irmão ficasse na casa dela e dos pais mas ele recusou e disse que teria que manter a casa em ordem.

Tai chegou em casa e arrumou a casa, depois entrou no MSN Messenger. Matt estava on-line!!!!

Tai se apressou de digitar "oiii"

Veio a resposta: "oi amor, tudo bem???"

Tai respondeu : "tudo mas eu tô morrendo de saudades!!"

Matt: "também tô morrendo de saudades, amor, e já que tem computador no avião, tô aproveitando...."

Tai: "^^"

Ficaram conversando mas deu onze horas no Japão e Tai estava ficando com sono. Falou isso pro Matt.

Ele, preocupado, logo disse: "então vai dormir fofo, não quero que você se canse."(N.A.: Canse de cansar, tá?)

Tai : "tá, boa noite..."

Matt: "boa noite, durma com os anjos"

Tai: "vô sonhar com você"

Matt: "também vou, vai, te amo"

Tai: "tá, tchau, também te amo"

Tai desligou o computador, feliz de ter falado com o Matt.

Foi dormir. Mas ficou acordado até uma da manhã, quando finalmente caiu no sono.

------#------

N.A.: Então, qq cs axaram?? Eu deveria continuar?? Coloquei Can't Get Away porque eu tava ouvindo e axei q combinava com a situação...

__

"I miss the sand on the concrete floori**s**

__

I miss the way it was before

No one even knew me

Your eyes looked right through me

[...]

I can't get away from you

I can't get away from you" www.stephanjenkins.com** à music, Can't Get Away se 6 kiserem a letra ; só a home page se vcs kiserem 30 sec dela!!! ^.~ Deixem reviews na fic se 6 axam q eu deveria continuar!!!**

Tchau, até... 

The sad Blue Demon  


****


	2. Capítulo 2

**N.A.: Ai, que maravilha estar de volta à ativa! Minha inspiração parecia que tinha tirado férias e que não voltaria mais... Confesso, foi meio desesperador. Bem, mudei muito desde que escrevi da última vez, mas vou tentar manter o mesmo clima nas fics que já comecei a publicar. As outras, escritas mas não publicadas ou inéditas vão mudar bastante, mesmo porque eu desgastei um pouco o Tai e o Matt. Perdão!**

**Bom, ao trabalho! Yaoi, Yamachi, já sabem né? Digimon não me pertence. **

** --------------- **

**Te amo mesmo estando longe**

**Capítulo 2**

**Foram quatro meses um pouco depressivos, sim... Mas Tai nunca desistiu. Ele _sabia_ que Matt voltaria para ele, não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. **

**Teve o apoio que precisou. Saiu com os amigos, se divertiu, mesmo se às vezes ficava um pouco pra baixo, conseguia rir. Algumas noites eram mal-dormidas. Era muita saudade, muito choro. **

**Mas no dia da volta de Matt, toda a espera valeu a pena. **

**Esperava-o em casa. Decidiu fazer Matt pensar que ninguém o esperaria. Despediu-se dos colegas de banda e foi visitar os amigos um a um. Queria deixar o melhor por último.**

**Não ficou muito tempo na casa de cada um, pois afinal estava impaciente. Chegou em casa, abriu a porta... e entrou. O silêncio reinava. Matt entrou em seu quarto, fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se na cama. **

**Nessa hora, Tai pulou, literalmente, em cima dele. **

"**Maaaaaaaaaattt!" gritou. **

**Matt levou um susto, mas se recompôs dois segundos depois, quando entendeu o que tinha acontecido. **

"**Tai, meu amor! Que saudades!" disse. **

**Os dois se abraçaram bem forte, queriam se esmagar. **

**Não demorou para que partissem aos beijos, no início leves, em seguida, de mais em mais ousados. **

**Tomaram banho juntos, jantaram juntos, assistiram TV juntos, e foram dormir juntos. Só que a última parte não foi simples. Por mais que Matt estivesse morrendo de cansaço, os dois começaram a se beijar novamente, tomados por um sentimento muito forte. **

**Amaram-se naquela noite como se tivesse sido a primeira vez, caíram exaustos no sono.**

**Os outros dias passaram-se tranqüilamente. Um belo dia casaram-se, na presença de todos os amigos (alguns já casados, outros noivos) e família. Matt prometeu nunca mais fazer uma turnê daquelas (os companheiros da banda também não queriam mais uma coisa daquelas), e os dois juraram fidelidade até depois da morte. **

**E como dizem nos contos de fadas, viveram felizes para sempre. **

** --------------- **

**Bom, não foi espetacular, mas foi muito difícil continuar no mesmo estilo, meu vocabulário está muito mais desenvolvido, tive que me segurar pra fazer simples. E como eu queria logo acabar com pelo menos _uma_ fic, vou postá-la sem revisão. Sei que vou me arrepender, mas é melhor assim. Senão teria que fazer revisão pra tudo que já publiquei. Não é preguiça, eu só quero manter o rastro da minha própria evolução na escrita. **

**Esperam que tenham gostado.**

**The sad Blue Demon**


End file.
